The Unknown Tale
by UnknownShadowOfAtlantis
Summary: Can a single title change the world we know? [AU fanfic spanning through the Dofus, Wakfu, and Eliatrope eras]
1. Prologue

_"Two parts, united as one_

_The grand cycle has begun_

_But soon, evil will rise_

_And one of them will face demise."_

Atlantis remembered the time before the war, back when trees of light illuminated the Field of Dreams, and the Quiet Ones could hear the melody of stars across the night. That was before fires hotter than flame scorched the land and the screams of the dying were silenced by a despair deeper than a child's last breath. Atlantis clung to those memories, just as she clung to the man at her side.

"Please, Mu," she whispered. "Don't go. It's not worth it."

Mu brought her into an embrace and breathed in her scent. His finger traced a scar along her neck where a Fateblade had nearly taken her head off. She had gone through enough close calls that day to last her a life time. They both had.

"Atlantis, my love, my life," he said. "I have to do this."

"Why?" She held him tightly, holding back tears. "I've already lost everything else. I can't lose you too."

"You haven't!" he said. "You haven't lost everything. You can start over, make a new life for yourself."

_But not for you, _she thought.

"If I come with you," Mu continued, "this will happen to us again and again until there's no one left to rebuild."

"No! We defeated him once, and we did it together. We can do it again," she said, but her words sounded hollow even to herself. Victory did not smell like the ashes they stood in.

Mu looked into Atlantis's blue eyes, and she saw tears there. Tears, and a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and he started to sway.

"I'll never see you again," she whispered.

She expected him to give her some comforting lie, but he didn't. "No. I have a present for you, though. Something to remember me by." They continued to dance around the ravaged ground to the song stars sang when they mourned their own.

"I could never forget you," she swore. "Not until the end of time."

"All the same," Mu said, taking out a red, shining orb from his pocket. "Just in case."

"What's this?" she asked.

"My last gift." With a joking smile, he added, "I know, I know, you feel bad that you didn't get me anything. But just promise me something. Promise me that you'll live." He let her go and turned to leave for the last time. Atlantis watched him disappear into the night as she held the red orb, no bigger than a heart, and Mu became only a memory. She fell to her knees in the desolation around her, and wept.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wakfu. This is just a fanfic about it. All rights go to its original owners.

**Chapter I:**

**The Big Return**

It was a beautiful sunset, casting a crimson glow across the sea. Birds were flying high and low as the sought out the comfort and security of their nests. Fish were swimming across the wavy waters, as to escape the deadly predators that lurked below. Various ships continued on their voyages, look outs in their crow nests scanning for any threat. The local Fishermen were headed home after another day of tiring work, having caught their daily quota for the following day's market. As they neared the shore many could see the growing crowd at the harbor, enjoying a grand celebration with the night's festival. Many a fisherman wished they could partake, but they knew it was beyond their reach. They had a job to do, and many with families to feed. Some luxuries were just not theirs to enjoy. It was life, and there was little they could do to change their fate.

But not that that has anything to do with the actual story...

Alone in its journey, a small frigate was cutting straight and true across the the open ocean. It's great white sails flapping and shifting in the wind to adjust speed,. Above her mast flew the all too familiar colors of the buccaneer giving away to all who saw the nature of the ships crew. Cut-throats, criminals, looters, and brigands; call them what you will, but above all else free spirited adventurer extraordinaire. Sitting on the railings of the ship's stern, was a young blond Cra glancing up towards the bird's nest. She was dressed in the traditional green and black fatigues of the Cra Scouts, her hair was braided in a pointed bun in the back with her large bangs flowing across the front of her face.

"Elaine! Are you still looking back?" the Cra called.

"What was that Cleo?" Elaine replied her face still facing away from her companion below.

"Hup!" Cleophee climbed up to her. "It's been an hour since we left the island. I doubt you can still see them."

"Meh... I miss them already." Elaine just frowned.

"Elaine!" The young pirate's adoptive father, Black Ink, called from below. "Elaine, can you prepare dinner? It's almost dark!" There was a slight whine to his voice.

"Coming, Papa!" Elaine started to climb down before pausing. "But Papa," she called out, "we haven't caught any fish yet!"

"Then get on it!" Black Ink called back from the poop deck. The old Kralove pirate wore a wide grin as he steered the ship, seeming perfectly at ease. One would never have suspected that they had only recently survived the nearly apocalyptic Shushu invasion a mere few hours ago.

Despite his broad grin, as she approached Cleophee noticed that his tentacles were fidgeting on the steering wheel. "Are you alright, Black Ink?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, my darling." The captain just smiled, now noticeably straining to keep his shaking in check.

"Ha! Did the Sufokians scare you, Papa! Don't worry. They won't bother us anymore," Elaine said as she neared.

"Hehe... Maybe... But, we're not THAT far from the island." Black Ink looked back at the Crimson Claws for a moment before looking back ahead.

Elaine grabbed some fishing equipment from a chest behind the steering wheel, as she headed towards the main deck she stopped and looked back towards the Cra. "Cleo?" She asked. "Can you help me catch some snappers? It's almost time to eat."

"Of course!" She smiled. "Just give me a moment, I need to send a message arrow to the Cra city."

"What for?" the younger girl asked.

"Just to let them know that I'm not dead and all," Cleophee chirped as she pointed her crossbow into the air. "I mean, just because I'm AWOL doesn't mean that I have to be _completely_ irresponsible." Adjusting her stance in order to maximize her range, she narrowed her eyes as she took aim. With a crack her bolt flew high and she stood there for a moment to watch as her arrow disappeared into the distance.

"Why would you even bother, can't your sister can tell them herself?" Elaine asked. "Besides, don't you still want to keep traveling around the world?"

"Of course I do! But, this way is for the best, and Evangelyne needs to rest for now. You know how hard it has been for her today, being shot in the shoulder and all."

"Okay. If you insist." There was a pause as they prepared their lines and cast them out. "Say," the young pirate stared, "what's it like in the Cra Capitol?" Elaine had a sudden surge in curiosity with the Cra's past. She edged closer to her friend as she waited for a response.

"Nothing spectacular really. It's just like any other City really, well maybe more militarised. Also, almost everyone there's a Cra of course. That's it really."

"Did you have a daily routine?" the female pirate pried.

"Uhh..." Cleophee hesitated. "A daily... routine... you mean like our tasks and standards?"

"Tasks and standards? I don't get it." Elaine didn't understand what she meant.

"It was how we broke down each day: wake up, personal hygiene and dress, morning chow, training, lunch chow, training again, then an hour of rest. Afterwards we have dinner chow, then an hour of freedom. Well... at least what the Cra military considers freedom."

"How did you define freedom back then?" The pirate asked bemusedly.

"You stay in your room and you only have one hour or so to do whatever you want. Then... it's lights out." The Cra's explanation was simple and straightforward.

"Oh." Was Elaine's only response.

Cleophee fell silent. She couldn't really explain why she left the city herself. Was it because she was a bit of a rebel or was it because she was all alone when her sister left? Or maybe it was because she was the best in her class and all she got was higher expectations from her leaders and peers. She wanted to be free from the chains that held her down for years, but the restrictions of military life only held her back. She hardly ever got a chance to see her sister, and even then it was only when on mission to the Sadida Kingdom. There were so many things she couldn't share with Elaine, or even her own sister, Eva. She kept all of that to herself, never quite comfortable sharing her inner most thoughts and desires with others.

"What's wrong, Cleo?" Elaine's concern shook the Cra from her thoughts when she put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Nothing." Cleophee smiled, putting her troublesome thoughts aside for the moment.

"You sure?" the Pirate insisted.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Elaine and Cleophee continued their conversation, chatting away about happier topics as they resumed their fishing. Black Ink glanced at them warmly, reminiscing about all the wonderful times he had shared with his adoptive daughter. Now that Cleophee was with them things were bound to only get better. It had been just the two of them for so long, and now that there were three, there was no telling what wonderful adventures could lay ahead.

_Elaine, I hope you enjoy this opportunity to the fullest. Now that you have a friend and sister with you, you don't ever need to feel lonely again. _The pirate thought to himself about some things he wanted to discuss with Elaine, but that could wait. It was still too early for that and it had been a long day already. He looked out towards the setting sun as the Crimson Claws fell further and further behind. With a chuckle Black Ink spun he ship's wheel to starboard steering them towards someplace new, somewhere beyond their wildest dreams.

—

Elsewhere, high above the clouds the ancient dragon Phaeris soared towards a far off land. His long back lined with a precious cargo of weary adventurers. These passengers alone had the privilege to travel in such a manner. The setting sun painted their weary but jubilant faces in hues of red and gold. The spirit of adventure burned bright in their hearts despite recent hardships, and tired though they all were, there was still one who refused to let something as insignificant as a little exhaustion get him down.

"Whoohoo! This is great!" Yugo screamed at the top of his lungs. With the wind whipping past his face and a magnificent view of the sunset as he sat atop the dragon's head, he couldn't have wanted more.

"Yugo, can you lower your voice a little? I'm trying to get some rest over here!"

Yugo looked back towards Adamaï, his dragon brother, where he was lying against one of the older Wurm's spines. After a vicious battle with the Shushu Anathar and the mad Eliatrope Qilby, this Adamai was trying to enjoy some well deserved rest, finally able to drop his guard. Yet he couldn't, because of Yugo's excessively vocal excitement.

_Oh fate, why must you be so cruel? Why couldn't I have a quieter brother. _The young dragon mused.

"Come on, Ad. Enjoy yourself! You'll never have a better view than this!"

"A better view than that?" he called back sneering, "you went higher than this when you tried to reach the stars remember?" Adamaï shook his head and muttered to himself, "Even after you've seen it all, you're still energetic... and arrogant" If Yugo had heard the the young dragon's remarks, then he clearly chose to ignore them as he was far too busy enjoying the ride. After all, you only live once.

Further back along the dragon's back Amalia and Ruel were once again bickering over the one thing Ruel valued most.

"You stupid old skinflint! Are you still obsessed with all that underground gold? I told you that you it belongs to the Sadida Kingdom!"

"I found it, so that gives me the right to it!" Ruel said. He crossed his arms stubbornly

"Well, you dug on Sadida soil, so _I_ have the right to send you to jail." Amalia smirked.

"But you won't." He smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah..." she drifted off, "I'll just take everything you own instead."

Ruel began to sputter. "You wouldn't... would you?"

"Let's see, there's Junior, all the items in your Haven bag..." the princess listed off, ignoring the Enutrof entirely. "Hmmm, oh! Maybe we can seize your home and confiscate all of your belongings too!" Amalia finished, a cruel smirk upon her face.

Ruel went quiet. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere like this, but he had to try and win this petty debate. There was no way he was going to let some child talk to him like this, Princess or not! It was just embarrassing! He knew he had to be cunning, smooth, like that Rogue Evangelyne knew.

_What was his name? Smithee? Smisse? What had happened to that Rogue anyway? He had ended up in Shukrute with Yugo and Tristepin, then...Nah..._ He shifted his thoughts back to the matter at hand, he was getting distracted. He still had business with the spoiled princess.

"Hey, Amalia! How about a compromise? What if I was to serve in your palace for a month for the bag of gold that I found?"

"Oh, Sadida, no! With your hygiene, you couldn't _pay_ me to let you work in the Palace."

"Come on, Amalia! There's nothing better than gold, you know that!" He clasped his hands together, pleading before the girl.

"Even if I die this instant, you still won't be able to convert this gold into your precious Kamas. So, nope. Nuh-uh. Sorry."

Ruel started crying, pleading to Amalia to give in to his offers, making more and more compromises as he went. True to her royal upbringing, she wouldn't budge. Nearby, Tristepin started to feel sick. Again. Seasickness was bad enough, but now he'd discovered that he suffered from seasickness as well. This was shaping up to be a long trip indeed.

"Percy?"

Tristepin forced some bile back down his throat as he turned to face his beloved Eva, his face once again a pale shade of green. "Yes my dear Eva?"

"So you get airsick too?" She asked, her face a mix of concern and disgust. "I thought you only got seasick. Not very becoming of a great Iop warrior" she chuckled. Though she was better at hiding it, Evangelyne had started to feel sick herself, but that was less to do with Phaeris's movements and more to do with the contents of Tristepin's stomach dripping down the poor dragon's scales.

"Eww! Hey, Percy! Can you stop spraying your mess around? Phaeris isn't going to like it," Amalia screeched.

"But... I can't... help it... I get... sicker..." he moaned pathetically before throwing up again.

"Here, Iop brain." Eva pulled out a large green handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to him with her good arm. She knew to be prepared for someone getting sick, and experience told her it was usually going to be him.

"Eva, is now really the time for insults." Tristepin moaned as he took the handkerchief from the Cra's hand. "What's this supposed to do?" He flapped the piece of cloth around as if expecting some sort of magic trick.

"Just cup it like a bag around your mouth and breathe in... then out..." she said demonstrating the technique as she talked. "I got the idea from Cleophee. Also you can use to wipe your mouth" she finished with a frown.

"Okay... I'll try..."

Tristepin cupped the cloth over his mouth and began to take deep breaths as Eva instructed, and true enough he began to feel better. Eventually, he was relaxed enough to fall back and nod off.

"Finally..." Evangelyne gave a sigh of relief.

The spectacle over, Yugo turned back around. While the view was amazing, he could never turn down an opportunity to watch the Iop's antics. His face turned back into the wind, he tried to relax with the open air and the warmth of the sun. However, by this point the sun had almost set, and with the coming darkness his mind turned to Qilby. He never meant to lock away a fellow Eliatrope, but with his kin and the world at risk, what choice did he have? After all, Qilby was too treacherous to be trusted, and to let him go free he would have to have been equally as mad.

Adamaï, who was also distracted by their Iop friend's woes, noticed the change in Yugo's expression. "Hey, bro, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, Ad. I'm just... thinking," Yugo replied.

"If it's about _him_, I won't say anything." The spite in the young Dragon's tone was hard to ignore. Adamai had been particularly sore about having been strung along by the older Eliatrope for so long.

"No, it's fine. I just wish there was another way, you know?" Yugo conceded.

Adamaï looked to his twin in confusion. They had won, hadn't they? They had defeated Qilby, and found their people. The first had seemed impossible, the second completely unexpected. If Yugo had been forced to kill the traitor, or if one of their friends had died, Adamai could understand his mood, however... _I'm missing something, _he thought. Yugo hadn't been possessed by a Shushu like he had, but at some point during their battle he had disappeared with Qilby through a portal. _But they weren't gone for that long were they? It couldn't have been more than half an hour... right? _Something must have happened to him during that time that Adamai needed to ask him about, but that could wait till later. Much later.

"So, what's new bro" he asked with as much enthusiasm and cheer as he could muster. "I mean, the last time I saw you was when I pulled you out of Shukrute, and that was, like, months ago. Anything else interesting happen between then and today?"

"Not really." He groaned "Come on, bro. Can this wait? I'm not in the mood." Yugo had reverted into a full scale sulk the one reserved for whenever he felt that he had committed some irredeemable failure. The very same as he had for days after Tristepin's supposed death, and to a lesser extent when Adamai had called him out over his hesitation over using the Eliacube. He couldn't stop the encroaching wave of shame for not being able to stop Adamaï from being possessed by a powerful Shushu, or from the horrible reality that he locked one of his own kin in an empty dimension for eternity. A fate worse than death

"Look.." Adamaï put his hand upon his brother's shoulder. "I know you don't want to talk about Qilby for now, and I feel you. We're practically bound together. So, if you want, we can put that issue aside till you're ready. In the mean time, I wanna know what I missed while you were off playing Mr. Adventure." He smiled.

"You want to hear everything? That... that could take a while," he admitted, his frown fading as he began to return his brother's smile. "We did get a little sidetracked."

"No! Really? I didn't notice at all" Adamaï said, his eyes wide in mock surprise.

"Really," Yugo replied, choosing to ignore his brother's sass. "In fact, it might even take us the rest of the trip back."

"Go ahead, Yugo!" Adamaï said, glad to see his brother smiling again. "We've got nothing but time."

At the Sadida Kingdom, King Oakheart sat on his throne discussing the kingdom's problems with his advisors. He always seemed to be busy, but he wouldn't trade being the king for anything. He had just finished the last case of the day, and was about to close his eyes for a moment's rest when Prince Armand walked in with Master Joris. The king sighed, by the look on their faces, he knew that his rest would have to wait a little while longer.

"Father, Master Joris has an important message for you," Armand said with a bow.

"Armand my son, Master Joris, my greetings to you both. What seems to be the matter?"

"King Oakheart, we have a guest. He is an ambassador from Amakna and he wishes to speak with you." Though his hood concealed his face, the King could tell by Joris's tone that something was amiss. Oakheart frowned in confusion, he hadn't asked anyone from Amakna to visit him. Concerned and intrigued, he decided to let things press on.

"For what matter?" he asked Joris.

"He did not say, but he requested to speak with you immediately."

_Immediately? _In all his years as king, Oakheart had never known anything so urgent to come from Amakna.

"Very well. Send him in."

The doors opened and in strolled a young man, no older than his twenties, with hazel eyes, black tapel-cut hair. The Ambassador was garbed in a regal white suite and a large cloak of light blue and deep purple. He had a scroll in his right hand, but in the other was a mysterious item – possibly some sort of magical artifact. As he neared the foot of the King's throne, he knelt down in respect.

"King Oakheart, I have a message for you." The man proclaimed, his head bowed.

The king studied the ambassador. He seemed so young for such important political post, in fact he appeared as if he had barely left his adolescence behind.

"To whom do I have the privilege of speaking to Mr. Ambassador?" the king asked.

"Ambassador Roumio, your Majesty. I've come from the Amaknean Consulate in Bonta to speak with you."

"Is there a concern from Amakna?"

Roumio smiled. "Not at all sire, in fact I came here on my own volition. If I may be so bold, I would like to speak with you and Master Joris privately."

Master Joris didn't look surprised with his request. The prince however, didn't seem pleased with the notion at all. "Sire, you can't possibly be willing to entertain such an outlandish request!" Armand said.

The king laughed aloud, approaching the prince and clapping his hand upon the boy's shoulder. "It sounds important... if it's alright with you I'd like to oblige the young Ambassador's request."

Armand was taken aback by the King's acceptance to the peculiar offer. The prince studied his father's face for a moment, as if searching for some sort of explanation, eventually he nodded respectfully and made his way towards the exit. As he left, Armand cast a cautious glance at the Amaknean.

"Is there a problem with Prince Armand?" Ambassador Roumio asked, a hint of indignation in his tone.

"Not really. I believe he still remembers you," Master Joris calmly replied, as the doors to the throne room finally shut.

"Wait! Wait... hold on, could you slow down a bit? I need to wrap my head around this." The young dragon was rubbing the bridge of his snout as he tried to grasp his brother's words.

"Oh, ok. Is everything alright?" A look of concern washed across the Eliatrope's face.

Adamai exhaled slowly before looking his brother in the eyes. After a moment he waved his hand dismissively at his twin, "Nah... it's fine, continue."

Amalia stirred from her sleep. She never thought she would be able to fall asleep on the back of a dragon mid flight, but after Phaeris had settled into a gentle glide her exhaustion caught up to her and she had drifted off. That was until she was disturbed by Yugo and Adamaï's talking.

"I thought there was something wrong with taking off my hat..." she heard Yugo say.

"Well yeah of course there is," Adamaï continued. "Wait... WHY WOULD YOU TAKE IT OFF?" The young dragon's voice becoming shrill.

Yugo's voice rose in response. "THERE WASN'T ANYTHING WE COULD DO!" He paused to compose himself before continuing. "We were imprisoned, and..."

"You were imprisoned," Adamaï repeated. "Is that the best reason you could tell me your best excuse?"

"What?" Yugo protested. "That's the truth! Ask them." He pointed to the others. "They were there too."

"I can't do that now! They're sleeping!"

"Well, we were," Amalia said, sitting up. "And could you lower your voices a bit? Sleeping on a dragon's back is hard enough without you two yelling at each other."

"Sorry, Amalia" they replied simultaneously.

"It's fine. I only dozing really, so I heard most of what you two were going on about." A sly grin spread across the young sadida's lips before she continued. "So... Adamai, you wanna hear about the Justice Knight prison, by your tone I'd swear this story's getting you all riled up."

"I'm not getting 'riled up!' I'm just..."

"Aww don't deny it, Ad. You know you wanted to hear it," Yugo chimed in, grinning.

The dragon shrugged as he relented. "Okay fine, but Amalia has to come over here. I don't want to keep yelling across Phearis's back."

Amalia made to start crawling over, when her hand slipped slightly and the sudden motion caused her to look down. For the first time she became painfully aware of just how high up they were. It was a long, long, loooong way down. No doubt the fall would kill her, and she doubted that summoning a flower would be able to save her at this height. She looked back to Yugo pleadingly.

"Umm, is it okay if I just stay here? It's nice and comfortable right where I am, I don't mind shouting..." Amalia trailed off. Her newfound appreciation for their height was causing a growing surge of anxiety. The idea of moving across the dragon's back was increasingly unappealing.

"I'm not sure if I can believe what you have to say if you're just gonna yell at me from over there!" Adamai called back." "Come over here or I won't buy anything you say! That's the deal."

"Come on, Ad" Yugo whined. "I'm telling the truth here! I wouldn't tell a lie to my own brother."

Amalia sighed. _This is another of their brotherly quarrels, and now I'm involved... great. _She took a deep breath as she steeled herself to move over to the twins. She knew if she didn't step in they would unleash another full-scale word war with each other, and then no one would be getting any rest.

"NO!"

"YES!"

_Oh, Sadida, they've already started..._ she grumbled inwardly.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!" Amalia screamed.

Yugo and Adamaï fell silent as they looked back at the Sadida princess in shock. Her face was bright red and her delicate frame was trembling with rage.

Her "royal" tone was in full effect – as angry as it was condescending. "Honestly, what's the matter with you two!? You start bickering like infants at the drop of a Kama!"

"So... are you coming or not?" Adamaï asked utterly unfazed by the princess's outburst.

"YES, I'M COMING! Jeez... You're so pushy."

Amalia stood up carefully, trying to balance herself on Phaeris' moving back. She back across to the twins, giving herself a target to keep her eyes straight. _Don't look down, it's much worse if you do. Just keep calm, level out, now... go!_

She took off running.

Yugo panicked, "Amalia stop! Don't run!"

"You fool! You're going to fall!" Adamaï called out.

Amalia had her eyes closed as she ran so she wouldn't look down. When she felt the dragon's scales disappear from beneath her feet, she came to the conclusion that that was a bad, bad call.

"Amalia! No!"

Her eyes shot open when she heard Yugo's scream. As her eyes began to focus she could see Phaeris above her getting further and further away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As her screams fell further and further away, Yugo was frozen in shock. S_he actually fell! Oh crap- oh crap! What should I do?_ His reason shot, his body began to move on its own as instinct kicked in and he lept forward, wildly launching portals in Amalia's direction.

"Wait, Yugo!" Adamai called, his paw stretched out lamely. _Well crap_. Though he was confident in his brother's increased mastery of his portals, he was painfully aware of Yugo's exhaustion following their latest fight. He couldn't shake the feeling that that spoiled princess had just managed to do what Nox and Quilby could not.

"AHHHHHHHHHhhhh...What...the!" Out of nowhere her freefall was broken up with short sudden bursts of a floating sensation – followed instantly by a wave of nausea. "What... is going... on... here...?" Her thoughts broken by the constant warning. _Yugo! _"HUURPP!" Her relief was instantly cut short as she felt another bout of nausea. "DON'T... USE... YOUR ...PORTALS...ON...MEEE!"

His heart pounding in his ears, the Eliatrope couldn't hear the princess's pleas as he fell after her, firing portal after portal to bring her closer to his reach. With the ocean's surface getting close enough for him to smell he threw another portal beneath Amalia before spawning the exit before his open arms. With a thud the pair began to tumble in circles.

Yugo strained to regain his focus, holding Amalia tight, as they continued to spin violently. _We're too close!_ He thought as the sound of the waves came into earshot. He looked up desperately at Phaeris' distant silhouette. _I've got one shot, I hope this will reach..._

Adamai, peering over the side of the older dragon's back had lost sight of the pair. _Oh man, they're dead, they're totally dead._ Dismay starting to cloud the young dragon's mind. When he heard the all too familiar swish of his brother's portals he finally released the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

In spite of his exhaustion as the adrenaline began to fade, Yugo landed with experienced grace on Phaeris' back. Amalia in his arms and squeezing him for dear life.

Still screaming.

As Yugo opened his eyes, he could see his brother speaking to him, the corner of the young dragon's mouth pulled up into a smirk. Confused, he called out to his brother, trying to top the princess's volume "Say again bro? I can't hear you!"

His brother cupped his paws to the sides of his mouth and spoke again, but still he couldn't hear.

Annoyed Yugo turned his head towards the shrieking girl in his arms. "Amalia!"

She didn't stop.

"AMALIA!" He tried again. "AMALIA STOP! WE'RE SAFE NOW!"

The screaming came to a merciful abrupt stop as Amalia registered Yugo's words and opened her eyes. With a small whimper she glanced around, as if uncertain of the truth in Yugo's claim.

"Oh thank Sadida!" she exclaimed. With a great sigh of relief she rested her head against Yugo's neck, giving her heart a moment to slow back down. Inspite of everything, Yugo smiled warmly at the girl, himself taking the moment to relax.

"Ahem!" Startled, the pair looked back to Adamai. The young dragon was staring back at them, arms crossed and a smirk still plastered across his face.

"As I was saying Yugo..." Adamai began, "I think you can put her down now."

With a blank stare, the two friends looked back at each other, faces only inches apart. Faces ablaze the Eliatrope gently set the girl down delicately.

"Here you go Amalia" the boy said lamely, suddenly very interested in the color of Phaeris' scales.

"Umm, thanks," Amalia smiled, still flushed.

"No problem" was his mumbled reply.

Sitting back down, half facing blushing pair, Adamai resumed talking. "Well if you lovebirds are done, I'd like to hear the rest of the story about what happened in prison." He closed his eyes in indignation, ignoring their glares.

After a moment Yugo moved over to Adamai and sat down to join him, Amalia following delicately behind.

"I'm waiting..." the young dragon nagged. "Soooo... tell me what happened!"

"It's... it's complicated." Amalia began before biting down on her lower lip, visibly uncomfortable with the topic.

"But I wanna know."

"Bro, just... no. It's really complicated," Yugo chimed in, defending the girl's reluctance.

"Pleeeeaaaaaaassssseeee?" The dragon pleaded, eyes wide and lower lip trembling cutely.

Amalia's resolve could only stand Adamai's oddly adorable pleas for so long. "Fine..." She relented. "If you want to know so badly, and I don't want to get charred by a grumpy little dragon anyway," Amalia rebuffed nicely.

"Hey!" Adamaï complained, while Yugo laughed.

Eventually the trio's conversation shifted away from their adventures in captivity, moving on along the string of adventures they endured. From Yugo's escape from the Shukrute, to Gobball in Brakmar, quenching the thirst of the cursed Pandawas, and everything inbetween. Meanwhile, Tristepin began to stir from where he slept behind them. Still groggy, and utterly drained from his fight with Rushu, he sat up and turned his head towards the Brotherhood's youngest members. He groaned in mild annoyance as their excited chatter and laughter was getting increasingly loud. He heard them, and they were so loud. Evangelyne, just lying on his lap, is speaking softly.

With a moan Evangelyne, shifted her head from its perch in Tristepin's lap. "Percy, can you lie back down again? I'm not comfortable," she said softly, eyes still closed.

The Iop Knight turned his head back down to look at his beloved Cra. "In a moment, Eva my sweet. I just woke up" he replied.

The young Cra sighed contently and nestled her head back into a more comfortable position. "Okay. Just go back to sleep soon though. You need it."

The Iop yawned. Looking back to the trio up front, he smiled. In spite of the racket they were making he didn't want to ruin their fun. He took his cape and wrapped it around his ears and eyes before lying back. It was only a moment before he rejoined Eva in peaceful slumber.

As Yugo and Amalia continued swapping tales with Adamai, they had completely lost track of time. Flying all through the night, the Sun was now beginning to rise and as the shore appeared on the horizon, the Great Dragon Phaeris spoke up for the first time since they left.

"Brother Yugo, Brother Adamai we near land." His deep growl snapped the youngsters to attention, bringing their conversation to an end. The ancient dragon continued, "Phaeris wants to know where he should go first."

Yugo turned to Amalia. "Where to now?" he asked.

"As far as I know, your father is still in the Sadida kingdom with Chibi and Grougal. If you want to see them soon it wouldn't hurt to check there first..." For some reason the princess felt very self-conscious while talking to the Eliatrope. "If... if you don't mind."

"Yeah! That sound's like a good idea, Amy" He smiled widely back at the young Sadida, clearly in favour of the idea. She blushed in spite of herself.

Adamai rolled his eyes at the two. _Weirdos._

Yugo turned towards Phaeris' head and called out to the dragon. "Phaeris, can we go to the Sadida kingdom first?"

The Dragon's rolled back as he addressed the boy. "We're almost there, my dear Yugo."

"Perfect!"

As the reality of returning home sunk in, Amalia sighed aloud causing Yugo to look back at her. "What's wrong Amalia?" His face was painted with concern.

"Nothing yet, Yugo. I just hope Father won't be upset about how our our adventure turned out."

"Don't worry, Amy." Yugo smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure the king would understand."

In the throne room, King Oakheart sat quietly in his throne, his eyes locked on the Amaknean ambassador. The young man had piqued his curiosity. He had not seen Ambassador Roumio since the last council when they first discussed the return of the Eliatrope race.

Master Joris spoke to the king's right. While his tone was flat, the King knew the man well enough to know when he too was intrigued. "While it's always a pleasure to see you Master Roumio, do you really expect us to believe that a diplomat of your stature has come here for a mere courtesy call?"

"In fact Master Joris, that's exactly what I intended. Things have been moving slowly at the consulate lately. I merely wished to stretch my legs, so to speak, and why not drop in on old friends as I go? Surely this wouldn't have a negative effect on our diplomatic ties - or have I overstepped my bounds?" The bluntness of the man's word's coupled with his bored tone left little doubt to the sincerity of his words. Still, the situation was far from orthodox.

"Please forgive my doubt, though you must admit this is somewhat peculiar." Joris began.

King Oakheart spoke up suddenly, his voice stern. "Some might see it as a deliberate waste of a Monarch's time!" His face quickly softened as his voice resumed its usually jovial tone. "Luckily I know you better, my doors are always open to friends, no matter the reason."

The two diplomats immediately showed visible relief, they had both been put on edge by the King's sudden interjection. Though Joris knew it was merely the King's somewhat peculiar sense of humor, using his station to toy with people's emotions, it's believability could still catch him off guard. The diplomat cleared his throat before continuing. "I - I noticed your usual traveling companion isn't with us today. Often it seems as if you are attached at the hip; did something happen?"

"Oh no - no!" Roumio laughed. "My friend is merely preoccupied with his own endeavours. Currently, he is out mapping the unknown territories to the west. It didn't seem fair to call him back just to keep me company."

"Oh good." Joris replied. "For a moment I feared that the two of you had had a lover's quarrel!"

To most, the notion of Master Joris making jests would be as disquieting as it was unexpected. Those that knew him well enough to be considered a friend, knew that the diplomat had a quite the crass sense of humor. Roumio was just such a "lucky" man.

Roumio responded to Joris's remark with a smirk. "Of course not Master Joris, he is just passionate about his work, as am I. Though I must say you offend me by mocking the plight of my dear friend's absence!"

Joris let out a small chuckle before he countering "Yes, I can see your suffering from here, plain as day."

"Really now? Well I better learn to put up as stoney of a front as you my friend, lest I keep revealing my pain for all to see!"

"Clearly! Though… speaking of emotions laid bare, I noticed the tension between you and Prince Armand earlier. Was there a dispute the last time you two met?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Roumio said thoughtfully, tapping his cheek as if trying to recall some forgotten memory. "I believe the last time we me even met was during the last defense summit between the Cra and Sadida kingdoms. Yes… the consulate hosted the event in order to provide neutral ground and I saw him there... but if I recall he was too busy to engage me in any direct discussion."

"That's normal, as the heir apparent I would be surprised if he wasn't."

"Yes of course… aha!" The young man's face lit up in sudden realization. "I believe it was at the dinner of the summit's closing night." He began. "Yes, yes, I remember sharing with some mutual acquaintances my disapproval with some of the policies he had pushed during the conference. So I guess I may have insulted him indirectly."

This time Joris laughed aloud. "That sounds like fair justification for the prince's behaviour, his pride can be easily bruised..."

Meanwhile the King had all but tuned out the diplomat's gossip. Not that he minded of course, if anything it was enough of a front to keep any of his other advisors at bay and give him a moment of rest. He was nearing the end of his prime, and the long days of seemingly endless planning, decrees and debate took a toll on his energy. His mind began to wander…

_If only my beloved were still here, we could sneak out to the gardens, spend some quality time together_… He could even hear her calling out to him. "Oakheart…. Oakheart…"

"King Oakheart..." Master Joris repeated, louder this time.

The Monarch sat up with a jolt. "Oh, yes. Shall we start?" He cleared his throat. "Master Roumio, where's that map making friend of yours?"

The room fell silent, if the two diplomat's blank stares told the King anything, it was that he was clearly well past the point of opening pleasantries. After a pregnant pause that seemed to stretch beyond the comfort of all present, he cleared his throat and proceeded to move the conversation along as best he could. In particular to address the fact that he still had no idea for the reason for the Ambassador's visit.

"Ambassador Roumio…" he began.

Roumio raised his hand as to cut the king off before offering a curt bow. "Please your highness, I insist you address me more casually. Just 'Roumio' would suffice."

"Of course then, Roumio. While I'm never one to oppose a friendly conversation between friends," he gave Master Joris a sideways glance. "It has occurred to me that I'm still not entirely sure as the exact reason behind your sudden visit. By chance is there something I should be concerned about?"

"My apologies your highness, though I swear on my post that there is no reason for you to be concerned. As to the reason I am here today, I wish to bring to discussion something that would be mutually beneficial!"

King Oakheart was taken aback by the proposal. _Something mutually beneficial huh? _He wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable with this private offer, but Roumio had never been anything less than an honest and invaluable ally. Genuinely intrigued, he pried further.

"Please elaborate Roumio, what could possibly be of mutual interest to my kingdom and your personal endeavours?" Despite of the critical nature of his words, the king maintained a pleasant tone.

"If I may elaborate, let me go back in time a bit as to better explain my reasoning." Roumio paused for a breath before continuing. "Do you recall the last Council of Twelve?"

The king looked to him quizzically, eyes narrowed. "Yes of course. We had discussed the return of the Eliatrope children. It was a tense meeting altogether. I think... no… I clearly recall you remaining relatively silent during the debate. Though I do recall you excusing yourself from the proceedings at one point. For quite a while I might add."

"You recall correctly your highness. It's just that..." The young man paused, exhaling frustratedly

Roumio struggled with his choice of words. During the last council he had a difficult time wrapping his head around the idea of a brand new nation. A nation that entirely composed of children and with practically no adults to lead them. While that alone would be an issue of infrastructure and humanitarian support, was far from being that simple. For starters the Eliatropes had left behind a legacy of powerful artifacts that even the greatest scholars struggled to comprehend. One such relic, the Eliacube, had been at the center of the mad Xelor Nox's 200 year rampage - from which many were only just beginning to recover. In addition the only Eliatropes that he knew of, that anyone knew of, had demonstrated a natural ability for powerful magics.

Yet in spite of it all, he couldn't help but feel a strong desire to help these children. An entire population of orphans, locked in eternal limbo. Despite the inherent risk who were they to deny these children a chance to grow and prosper. To enjoy life just as anyone else, which made his revelation all the harder to discuss, lest it damage all chances of resolving the Eliatrope debate entirely.

"Just what?" The King's voice broke him from his reverie.

"It's just that I believe that these children deserve a chance, that we should not forsake them for what risks they may pose. Or for that matter, what disasters they may indirectly be accountable for…"

Joris cut Romiou off, impatience seeping into his tone. "Out with it Roumio, you're not one to dance around the point."

Roumio continued, but his concern for the issue was starting to show, and he continued to ramble. "Well, they're just kids, and they're locked away. This should give them a sense of humility, kindness, and responsibility. And maybe - maybe if they had the right leadership, someone who could to guide their emotions… well then I don't think they would pose a threat."

"A threat?" The King's voice was incredulous. "By Sadida man, out with it already! The only thing keeping the debate over these children's fate alive is that most of the council doubt their immediate ability to pose any danger at all! If there's something you know that could prove otherwise, please man, out with it!"

Roumio took a moment to regain himself. He normally didn't let his concerns cloud his conduct, but this was an issue he felt emotionally invested in. A good friend of his dream's were staked on this very issue. He needed to remain calm and professional. He owed the young man that much.

"My apologies your highness, Joris. During the meetings I caught wind of a dire rumor, one that could jeopardize these children's future in the world of twelve. Especially should the wrong people get word of it."

Master Joris and the King looked to each other, before returning their gaze to Roumio. After a pause the King spoke up. "And just what kind of rumor could be so distressing my dear Roumio?

Roumio gaze had hardened as he answered "Rumors of a traitor..."

_A traitor... ME?! That's what they see in me… and for what? Trying to enhance their destiny? For trying to protect our race from stagnation by seeking to sail through the stars? FEH! The fools..._

Deep down, though he was loath to admit it, Qilby knew this was the inevitable conclusion. It already happened before, but that was because he hadn't cared about sharing his aspirations with the others. He should have tried to include them from the beginning, explain the merits of such a destiny. He never meant to inflict such misery on his people, to drive them into the arms of their overly compassionate - short sighted fool of a king!

_In the end it wasn't worth it, after all those years trying to help them._

Despite unknown centuries of planning, he was right back where he started. He had become intoxicated by his temporary freedom. He had played his hand too soon, arrogantly assuming that as a child Yugo could be manipulated easily. If necessary, quickly removed as a threat. Now, because of that very mistake, he was once again locked away in this nightmare. The Blank Dimension was wide and spacious - seemingly endless even, yet it was as suffocatingly oppressive as it was barren.

_I didn't want to come back here. _His thoughts quickly shifted from incredulous rage to utter self contempt. _I guess this is the consequence of my actions... I hate myself._

His actions... It seemed as though, from the very beginning, his each and every act brought nothing but ruin and woe. He had only taken the heart of the Mechasim Orgonax to discover its secrets, to unlock new opportunities for progress! He had always known that a clash between Mechasms and Eliatrope people would be inevitable, therefore any advantage he could gain would be worth the consequences…. or so he thought. As if by some joke the very crisis he sought to avert, or at least tip in his people's favor, had almost brought about their extinction. Even the opportunities brought about by their exodus had been squandered by his poor planning.

_If I could only change the past, I would do it all over again! Next time I won't rush like I did before. Just keep it simple, wait till the odds are utterly stacked in my favor..._

Quilby began to weaken. His energy seeping away like blood from a wound. All the guilt, anger and resentment draining him of whatever willpower remained. All those years spent hiding his feelings, his memories, winding him up into an ever increasing frustration. Frustration that led to his seclusion from his kin; both from disdain for their ignorance and fear of how they would see him if they knew the truth. Now the latter was all too clear. He would always be seen as a traitor. No amount of time could change that now.

_Shinonome... Forgive me... I don't know if it was worth it anymore..._

As if to drive salt into the wound he realized his once chance at redemption, his only collateral for freedom, had been squandered. For he alone amongst the Eliatropes had any knowledge of how to endure the terrors that lie ahead. Caught up in his emotions at the time, he lost his only chance to inform Yugo, Adamai, or even Balthazaar of the coming threat. It seemed that his final punishment was to carry the burden of this information. Unable to share it, and powerless to prevent it. Quilby could only hope that by some miracle, another chance at freedom would come his way.

Only him. Only Quilby knew, and it terrified him.

_Hyperion... you miserable bastard..._

"A traitor? What profanity is this?"

King Oakheart and Master Joris were taken aback by the claim. Who was a traitor? Was it someone from the Sadida Kingdom? A member of the Council of Twelve perhaps? Such a serious accusation carried heavy consequences. For many of the nations, peace was tenuous at best, and such news could lead to outright war! If this was related somehow to the Eliatrope debate then it was all the more distressing. The primary reason they couldn't come to an agreement on a foster state to support the child refugees (one of the conditions for accepting their return) was fear that the host nation would use the Eliatrope's magic and technology to gain an edge over their rivals - even be used them for conquest.

Master Joris finally spoke up. "Roumio, do you truly grasp the gravity of what you are claiming?"

"Yes, Joris, your majesty, I am fully aware of the implications of my claim. To be honest, when I heard it myself I couldn't believe it either. At this very moment however, I have total confidence in the reliability of this information."

The room fell silent once again, the mood tense, as Roumio explained the situation as concisely as possible.

"One moment, Roumio, do you even know who it is? For that matter how did you even discover this information in the first place?" Master Joris pried.

"During the council, as our guest of honor made his case for the Eliatrope nation, I heard a voice. It was stressed and distraught, yet she was difficult to understand. I knew that if I remained in the chamber I would not be able to comprehend her message to me. That is why I stepped out that day and after I did her voice became immediately clear."

King Oakheart's features calmed from concern to skepticism. "She?" He asked.

"Yes, it was the voice of a young woman, of that I am certain."

"Did this voice, this woman say anything else? Anything specific?" The king pressed on.

Roumio new from the King's voice that his belief, and his patience, were slipping away from him. He knew all too well the incredible nature of this information. However, when the woman spoke to him she spoke with such detail that he knew there was no way it could've been some mere delusion. Now he had to convince the Sadida monarch of the same. Luckily, he had all the proof he needed in his very hand.

"Yes, your majesty. I would have liked to have brought this to light during the actual council, but my mysterious informant swore me to silence. She demanded that I bide my time till the council had ended and the safety and secrecy of this revelation was all but assured."

"I presume then that she informed of the traitor's identity?" King Oakheart asked.

"Yes, and that the traitor was a part of that very council."

Silence returned to the chamber as surprise once again swept across King Oakheart and Master Joris's features. Eventually Joris spoke up.

"Well friend, you'll be hard pressed to find a more secure place than this very throne room. So please Roumio, who is this traitor? Who is that we can no longer trust?"

"I know the circumstances surrounding this are bizzare, but I swear on my office that what I say is the Truth! And the truth is that the traitor is none other than Quilby of the Eliatropes."

"Quilby!?" The king balked. "Why would he risk the fate of his own people by betraying the council? Do you even have any proof of such a farfetched claim?"

"I didn't want to believe it either your majesty, but it was revealed to me that the 'king of the Eliatropes' was not who we thought. To answer your question however, I do have such proof your majesty. I have it right here!" Roumio proclaimed as he raised an elegant marble scroll case up high for the two to see.

"A scroll?" Joris scoffed. "What proof is that? How can we know that it is nothing but your bold claims put to paper? Claims that still lack any substantial proof!" Roumio was taken aback by the hostility of Joris's disbelief.

"I know what you're thinking, old friend, but looks can be deceiving. If you wish to know the truth in its entirety, I implore you to open the scroll and see for yourselves." Roumio stepped forward and kneeled, the scroll case propped above his head for the King to accept.

Cautiosly the King took the case from Roumio's hands. King Quilby had been nothing but a perfect gentleman and outstanding guest. It was hard to fathom that such a wise and gentle man could be a boowolf in their midst, but Roumio was adamant. For a diplomat of his stature to make such a claim in jest or with no support was as unfeasible as the claim laid before them. Glancing cautiously to Joris, the Bontan noblemen nodded his support. Slowly he began to open the case...

**BANG BANG BANG!**

The great doors to the hall trembled as someone outside violently sought entry. Moments later the doors finally gave and swung open to reveal another young man, clearly exhausted and highly agitated. His appearence was haggard, but clearly that of a Amaknean Noble. Beneath his weather worn cloak, one could easily see several satchels overloaded with documents and navigational tools.

"I'm sorry, Father!" Armand called as he ran in behind the intruder, panting. "He insisted on going in." He finished between breaths.

"Roumio!" the intruder yelled. "What in the world are you doing? Why'd you just up and bloody ditch me?!"

A sudden chill went up Roumio's spine. The "intruder" was the LAST person he needed to deal with at the moment. _Why is he here? _He sighed in frustration, face behind his palm. _Wait, how'd he even find me?_

Quickly he regained his composure before turning to address their guest. "Heeeey brother! You know I'm in the middle of a VERY important diplomatic mission right now, so please, can we talk later?" His hands clasped together and a strained smile on his face. As Roumio caught the new arrival's gaze he tried to convey the need for the guest to make an exit with a series of subtle nods and sideways glances. _Please take the hint! Please take the hint! This is NOT the time for this!_ He thought desperately.

But it was for naught.

"No. I demand an explanation! You just disappeared without a word! Not even to the Prince! What are you up to that has you sneaking around behind our backs?!"

While the Sadida royalty stared on at the exchange in utter confusion, a knowing smirk stretched grew under Joris's hood. _So his cartographer makes his debut, I was wondering if he'd really set out without Roumio._

Oakheart cleared his throat, silencing the squabbling Amakneans. "My dear Roumio, it seems as though your friend here has some grievances to discuss with you. Would you two like a more private location with which to continue your conversation?"

Roumio burst out in a nervous laughter. "AHAHAHA!" The diplomat was trying (and failing) to salvage the situation to the best of his abilities. He made his way to over to the intruder before putting his arm around the other man's shoulders. "It's not what you think your highness! This is my friend the cartographer!" Roumio rambled desperately.

With a gambling face the envy of noone he carried on. "He must have finished his quest early! Yes… yes and he probably heard I had come this way and decided to stop by on the way home. Clearly, his exhaustion is clouding his memory and reason and is making him spout off utter nonsense. Not to worry!"

With an insulted look the cartographer tried to interject. "Exhausted my ass! You didn't tell any-OOMF" Roumio cut his compatriot off with a hand over his mouth.

Amused, but with the issue of Quilby's alleged treachery heavy in his mind, Oakheart decided now was the time to put this spectacle to an end. "Well then, my good ambassador, why don't we continue our discussion of this matter later hrmm? It would be best if there are no interruptions, and it'll give the two of you a chance to rest… and settle whatever this." He gestured at the two Amakneans with a wave of his hand. "Issue is."

"Of course your majesty." Roumio calmed himself and let go of his companion to offer the Monarch a bow. "Thank you good King."

"Armand, please escort these two to the guest wing." With a bow Armand moved to the reunited duo before motioning for them to follow. As they left the King turned to his compatriot. "Master Joris, if you could stay for a moment. I still require your presence for the moment."

He nodded his comply. "Yes, my king."

For several moments the two simply stared at the scroll, as if expecting it to do something on its own accord. Eventually Joris spoke out.

"Shall we your highness?"

With a sigh the King nodded. "Roumio has brought a serious claim before us, its our duty so verify the truth of the matter."

Slowly, the King grasped the case and with his other hand pulled free the lid before pulling the contents out. What came next was unexpected. As the document rolled open a plume of glowing blue feathers burst out and proceeded to dance around in the air, painting a series of ancient runes as they went.

_The language of the Dragons_. Joris thought to himself.

As the two men looked on in awe the runes began to glow and spin; in a flash of light the runes disappeared and in their place stood a glowing-translucent maiden.

"Greetings. I am Tiva, oracle of oracles, and the greatest prophet the World of Twelve."

King Oakheart was in awe, he could feel an awesome source of power radiating from the woman. Yet her presence was nothing but calming. As her form became more clear something about this women reminded him of Yugo, though he couldn't figure why.

"Do not be afraid. I have entrusted sir Roumio to pass this document along to you. I swear upon his integrity and the validity of the information within. While I may seem like just a spirit of some prophet of old, I am in fact an Eliatrope. The last Eliatrope to remain after the exile."

_An Eliatrope, no wonder she reminded me of the boy_. The King thought before her words sunk in entirely. He addressed her last words specifically. "The exile? Do you mean the disappearance of the Eliatropes from the World of Twelve? What does it have to do with Quilby as a traitor?" He queried.

"Quilby. He betrayed the Eliatrope race. Many died and the rest were forced into exile. All the while he lingered in this world, looking for whatever he needed to bring his schemes to fruition."

"What he needed? Schemes?" Master Joris asked in confusion.

"I wish to tell you more, but my time is limited. All of your questions may be answered by the scroll - you only have to ask. For now, I bid you good luck, and farewell." Then as suddenly as she appeared, she had gone with a flash.

"Could she be the voice of which Roumio spoke?" the King asked after a moment.

"She must be. Those runes in the beginning were draconic, the very same language spoken by the Eliatrope race. She even knew about Quilby and the Eliatropes and she addressed Master Roumio directly. What do you think, sire? This matter is not to be taken lightly, and this lends no doubt to Roumio's claim."

The king fell into contemplation, scrolling through all he had just learned in his mind. After a few moments he finally spoke. "I'm not sure, Master Joris. This matter must be discussed carefully, and as far as I can tell the only way to do so without a political scandal would be to include the other leaders."

"You mean..." Master Joris' eyes widened.

"Yes, I'm afraid we must summon the Council once again."

The silence was palpable as Armand led the two Amakneans to a room within the guest wing of the Palace. Stopping at what the pair assumed to be their assigned quarters, the prince unlocked the door, gesturing for them to enter with a nod. Like all rooms within the palace it was spacious and simple yet elegantly furnished. At that moment, however, Roumio couldn't care any less.

With a shout he grabbed his compatriot by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "What the hell Jacques! I was busy! And you know how I hate being interrupted when I'm busy!"

The man, known as Jacques, broke his grip and shoved him back. Stepping away from the wall and Roumio to give himself some space. "Well, sorry Mr. Ambassador! How was I supposed to know what you were up to at that moment. You left without me, and without saying a word! I was worried!" he retaliated.

Armand watched with amusement, keenly aware that the duo had forgotten his presence. "As entertaining as this little 'lover's quarrel is, may I inquire as to what's going on?"

The two men froze in shock, completely unaware of the prince's continued presence. After regaining himself, Roumio turned to sit down on the leather bed with with a ineligant plop, before gesturing for Jacques to introduce himself.

Taking the hint, he made a curt bow, fixing his shirt as he did. "I am Jacques," he began. "I'm a royal cartographer from Amakna, also stationed at the consulate in Bonta, and his traveling companion."

"Brother." Roumio clarified from behind. His tone bored.

"Brother?" Armand said. "You look nothing alike."

"We both grew up together in at the Consulate. Over time he he was assigned as my personal cartographer, we've been working together for years…. unfortunately….." Roumio drifted off.

"Yes and without me you'd been lost in the wilds years ago. Honestly, you'd lose yourself in your own house!" Jacques continued.

"MY own house." Roumio countered indifferently. "I paid for it."

"Our house… Anyway!" Jacques shifted the topic before getting agitated any further. "My question right now is how you found your way here without my help?" Jacques finished. By the door, the prince couldn't help but notice that his presence had already been forgotten. Again.

"I took your map." Roumio answered.

"I _hid _that map!"

"And I found it."

"It was hidden with an invisibility spell!"

"Yeah with bright, neon runes scrawled all across it! It took me five whole seconds to notice them." He fell back onto the bed before addressing Jacques again. "Next time use 'Invisible Ink' when your making an invisibility spell."

Armand cleared his throat, in order to reign back in their attention. "So, Roumio, Jacques, if you'd like to drop off your bags, we can head on down to the dining hall. I'm sure you both must be starving, travelers never eat well on the road." He pointed out, trying to ease the tension.

"Please do," the Amakneans replied in unison, glaring at each other.

Amused by their antics, Armand chuckled to himself as he turned to walk out the door. "Right this way," he called over his shoulder.

Closing the door behind them, the three men turned to head towards the dining hall. Suddenly, they heard a commotion behind them, coming from further down the hall. Armand turned to investigate and was met with his sister Amalia and Yugo. The two were an utter mess, their frames visibly weighed down with exhaustion.

"Amalia? Yugo? How did you get here?! WHEN did you get here?!"

"Just now."


End file.
